This invention relates to an incinerator for the evaporative separation of sludge into water vapor and dry solids.
Sludge incinerators heretofore have been provided to obtain this separation. The prior art incinerators, however, have been able to process only a relatively low volume of sludge. Further, they have required large centrifuges to affect complete separation of the water, particularly with high solid sludges. Moreover, the fuel to sludge ratio of the prior sludge incinerators has been quite high, resulting in costly operation thereof.